


Открытие

by iscalox



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Кью кое-что утаил от Жан-Люка и теперь боится, что тот рассердится. Но ведь если они уже спали раньше, это мелочь, правда?





	Открытие

Все шло отлично — до определенного момента.

Кью изогнулся, вцепившись в простыню, протяжно застонал и, вздрогнув всем телом, кончил в руку Жан-Люка. Тот и сам продержался недолго. Еще толчок, и он рухнул на влажную спину Кью, тяжело дыша, а затем откатился на бок. Тут и настал тот самый момент.

— Не теряешь сноровки, Джонни! — сказал Кью.

Жан-Люк это уже слышал. Странно, что он до сих пор помнил подробности — ведь дело было еще в академии. Ее звали Куин и она была старше на десять лет. Тогда Жан-Люку казалось, что это почтенный возраст, а Куин — зрелая женщина. Ее неопытность выглядела странной. В первую ночь Куин не знала, что делать — точнее, знала теорию, но не понимала, как ее применить. Ему льстило, что он опытнее. Он с удовольствием выступал в качестве наставника, а она училась быстро: на четвертую ночь полностью перестала нервно зажиматься, стонала, изгибалась и сама направляла его руки себе между ног, а потом потребовала чего-нибудь нового. Так что затем она сидела на Жан-Люке, а после стояла на коленях, в точности как Кью. Тогда она и произнесла: «Не теряешь сноровки, Джонни», с такой же интонацией.

Конечно, это могло быть совпадением. Должно было быть совпадением. Вот только Жан-Люк вспомнил еще и Куайлу, с которой познакомился три года спустя. У Куайлы была привычка охать, будто собственное удовольствие каждый раз заставало ее врасплох. Кью тоже так делал. Случайность? Да, это мелочь, но Жан-Люк привык доверять интуиции, а та настаивала, что дело нечисто.

Кью погладил его бедро, а затем провел кончиками пальцев по члену, но Жан-Люк слишком погрузился в себя, чтобы ответить на ласку.

А ведь была еще Кью-Ли, которая как-то назвала его mon capitaine. Они встретились лишь однажды, и Жан-Люк благополучно забыл о ней до сегодняшнего дня.

По наитию он начал вспоминать всех любовниц, чьи имена начинались на «кью»: Куайн, Кью Р’ми, Куатт. Наверняка список можно было продолжить — если бы он помнил всех, с кем делил постель.

Кью ласкал его член все настойчивее, но Жан-Люку было не до того.

— Мы ведь уже спали, верно?

— Что? Конечно спали, Жан-Люк! Вчера, например. Мы теперь частенько этим занимаемся, не забыл?

— Когда я учился в академии.

Кью убрал руку и делано рассмеялся:

— Это что за фантазии?

— Куин. Куайла. Кью-Ли. И еще Куатт, но тут я не уверен. Это был ты!

— Конечно нет! — тон у Кью был насквозь фальшивый, и Жан-Люк в очередной раз изумился, как всемогущее существо может так бездарно лгать.

— Кью! Когда мы начали то, что происходит между нами…

— Это называется «отношения»!

— …ты обещал быть честным.

— И ты теперь не отстанешь, да? — слова Кью звучали обреченно. Он перевернулся на спину, уставившись в потолок. — Но разве в отношениях не нужно оставлять немного недосказанности? Чуточку лжи? Неужели интересно знать все друг о друге? Должно оставаться место для загадки, иначе все скатится в унылую рутину!

Кью бросил на Жан-Люка ищущий взгляд и тут же снова отвернулся. Жан-Люк начал сердиться, но одернул себя. Пожалуй, слова Кью имели смысл. Жан-Люк давно уже знал, как важно для кью сохранять интерес к происходящему. У кью не было потребностей, лишь желания — а их легко растерять, если действительность наскучила. Когда партнеры способны узнать все, единственная возможность сделать отношения интересными — специально утаить часть информации. Еще одна точка расхождения между моралью кью и людей.

— Не представляю себе отношения с тобой, ставшие унылой рутиной, — сказал Жан-Люк, и Кью довольно улыбнулся. — Но ты знаешь, что я отношусь к этому иначе. Люди ценят открытость, и сейчас мне ее не хватает. Сильно.

— Ну хорошо, это был я. Счастлив?

— Не очень. Но почему?

Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с удивлением, а затем одним стремительным движением навис над ним, приподнявшись на руках. Взгляд у него стал пронзительным и почти злым.

— Как ты вообще можешь спрашивать? Жан-Люк, ты встречался с Ваш! Ты никогда не спал с мужчинами, а я выбрал себе это тело и не мог поменять на полпути! Ты был влюблен в нее, а на меня не обращал внимания! А я не привык ждать! Не привык интересоваться другими, ревновать, влюбляться! Что мне оставалось? Ждать, когда ты перестанешь считать меня стихийным бедствием? Перенестись в будущее и переспать с тобой? Но знать будущее — ужасная скука! Ты не оставил мне выбора: мне пришлось отправиться в прошлое и соблазнить тебя там!

Кью выпалил эту тираду без пауз, даже забыв, что в процессе нужно дышать, а затем снова откатился в сторону и сложил руки на груди. Жан-Люк удивленно взглянул на него, осмысливая сказанное. Кью раньше никогда не говорил о своих чувствах и не вспоминал Ваш.

— Ты был влюблен?

— Что значит, «был»? — тон у Кью был оскорбленный. — И будто ты не знал!

Жан-Люк и правда не знал. Теперь действия Кью выглядели более логичными: его попытки увести Ваш подальше, странное заявление, что он «превратился бы в женщину, если бы знал, что Жан-Люк поддастся такой человеческой слабости, как любовь». Тогда Жан-Люк объяснил странности тем, что имеет дело с существом, не похожим на человека. Но все оказалось проще. И удивительнее. Пожалуй, тут следовало рассердиться, но Жан-Люк не чувствовал злости.

— Не делай так больше, — сказал он, проведя пальцами по щеке Кью.

Тот ощутимо расслабился.

— И это все? — спросил он наигранно. — Ты выслушал признание в любви от всемогущего существа, и все, что ты можешь сказать, — «не делай так»? Я думал, у людей полагается признаваться в ответных чувствах!

— Если они есть. — Жан-Люк пока не был готов к признаниям.

— Жан-Люк! Но как такое возможно? Узнав меня поближе, невозможно не полюбить! Наверное, мы просто еще плохо знакомы. Всего пятнадцать лет!

Жан-Люк улыбнулся. Нет, он не любил Кью. В какой-то момент его чувства перешли в симпатию, даже нежность, но любовью это еще не было. Не в природе Кью было ждать и соглашаться на меньшее, и если он готов был принять то, что Жан-Люк пока не испытывает к нему ответных чувств, это говорило о многом.

—Наверняка.

— Но согласись, произошедшее пошло нам на пользу. Ведь я сразу знал, что делать в постели!

— Не испытывай судьбу! И мои нервы!

Кью приложил палец к губам, будто обещая замолчать навеки, и наклонился к Жан-Люку, чтобы поцеловать. Долго молчание не продержалось:

— И я уже знал, что нравится тебе! — быстро прошептал Кью и тут же снова занял рот Жан-Люка, не давая ответить.


End file.
